Notes from the Bride: The Receiving Line
by Lynx and Wolf
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne just got married, and Gru brought his three daughters to the reception- by invitation, of course.


You can't help it in a receiving line. There will always be a person or two who acts like they'll never have another chance to talk to you and userps the window of time at the reception for everyone else. One of Megamind's old shop teachers (Bowen, I think) was asking about all the interesting things he'd seen on the news over the years and how he had come to build them. On a teacher's salary such things were strictly fantasy, and it seemed he was taking vicarious pride.

The next person waiting in line was a hulk of a man with bird legs and what might pass for a bird's beak as well. He had a kindness in his fair eyes as he smiled all around, though he looked like he hadn't slept well in years. I wondered if this was another naughty guy who had experienced a transformation later in life like my sweetheart. Then I noticed the three adorable little girls bouncing impatiently in front of him. The littlest one peeked around with a huge grin and giggled. One in a pink hat looked like she would kick Mr. Bowen for taking so long talking to Megamind. I politely excused myself to wave them forward and avoid a half-pint fight. Mr. Bowen finally got the clue and gave his fourth and final congratulations to the happy couple. The girls rushed forward with sparkling eyes.

"Ahh... at last... Beauty and the Beast!" the living snowman crooned in some kind of Eastern European accent as he reached out to take my left hand...

As I gave it, my sweetheart leaned over toward me and said (loud enough so the man could hear) "If anyone else calls you Beast, I'll have them fed to the alligators." I couldn't help half a laugh, half a scowl. At least he was paying attention.

Megamind smiled "Thank you for coming such a long way, Gru. As you can see, my side of the guest list is pretty thin." they laughed something about it being lonely at the top... With this false modesty on his lips, the man kissed my hand lightly, between the knuckles, in such a way it was almost erotic. I had to think of something else to say before I blushed.

"Gru? Aren't you the one who," I checked my words for the girls' sake, "had an experience with one of my husband's hand held inventions?"

Gru looked like he was a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. In fact, he hadn't let go of my hand yet. He gave it a little squeeze and looked up at Megamind.

"My Bloo friend, yoo are verry for-chew-net indeed to have such a lovelee, and smart, woah-man agree to marry yoo." he paused, taking his eyes from my husband back to my hand. "This is a very un-yoo-sual ring. Who commissioned it?"

"I did it myself." my husband said with pride and affection. "Had to be that way. You should take a look at smithing and lapidary work yourself, Gru. Art is good for the soul."

With a last fond look at the facets of the stones and the engraving on the platinum, he kissed my hand again before letting it go. I wondered if it was a cultural thing or he knew exactly what he was doing. If it was cultural, he'd have kissed my cheeks, I think. I wonder where his family is from.

"Yes, I know. I have been following baal-lay lately; the art of dance. I must eentroduce you to my gurrls. Cheeldren, my friend, are also good for the soul." He put his hand tenderly on the head of the tallest, "Thees is Margo, and Edith, and leetle Agnes."

"So which hand held (she made air quotes) are you talking about? Cause if it's the freeze ray, I know my dad made that himself." Edith, the precocious one asked.

"I think she means the shrink ray." Margo corrected.

"Wasn't that Vector's?" Agnes piped up.

"Psh! Right. You saw how proud he was of that stupid gun HE made that shot seafood. He stole it from somewhere. We got it from him." Edith said matter-of-factly.

"Who did he get it from, then?" Agnes asked.

"Gurrls, gurrls..." Gru was quite embarassed that they knew so much and spoke so casually. "We don't need to discuss beesnuss this way."

"How did this Vector guy get it? I only told You who bought it." Megamind wanted to know.

Gru heaved a sigh as face-palmed himself. "I went to Indoneesia where they were testing it, I took it from the lab. Vector stole it from me in flight. I got it back from heem - with help-," He smiled at his girls, "Then I stole the moon, which, as we all know did not stay small for very long. But for-chew-nately it was in Vector's posession when it returned to normal size... Which reminds me, why on Earth wood yoo make it only temporary effect?"

"I didn't. It only does that if you don't read the manual. A safety precaution, you might say. You didn't have the manual, did you?"

"Nooo."

"Each unit that was made had it's own authorization code, plus a safety toggle you probably didn't notice. If you didn't have the manual you'd just be having fun."

"That actually sounds pretty funny." I said. The fact that he had some knowledge of the heist cracked me up.

"Wait, you said each unit. How many did you make?" Margo inquired.

"Oh I don't remember. I was so young... I think three." Megamind answered, clearly showing his fondness for the curiosity of youth.

"How young?" Edith was entranced.

"I was eight when I designed it. I didn't actually build any until there was a demand. Kind of like Burger King." he laughed. "I never sell my designs, only products. Humans are too vicious and... well, nevermind. Stay in school and learn all you can! When you can't learn anymore from them, then come see me."

I leaned down and asked, "Hey girls, did you see the cake?"

"Yeah. It's huge." Margo said, somewhat impressed.

"And pretty." Agnes bubbled.

"Guess what's inside?" I toyed.

"Is someone in there? Cause if there is, I hope you have a backup cake." Edith winced.

"No... One tier is filled with Oreo cookies, another tier has a filling of gummie bears," I saw the little one's eyes light up when I mentioned that, "one has licorice bites in the middle, and the last one has crushed circus candy."

"Oh cut the cake NOW!" they pretty much said in unison.

I could have sworn I heard Edith say something to Gru about finding a mom like me for them.

* * *

><p><em>This came to me while I was on lunch break... mostly... I could add more before and after, of course. Depends on how it's received... what day of the week it is... you know...<em>


End file.
